nitro_typefandomcom-20200214-history
*Ambassadors*
*Ambassadors* (Upon creation, "Ambassadors" and later on, "Adventurers") or NTA was a team formed on June 13th, 2014 which was created and led by Molon. The original focus of this team was to represent all continents and countries. Now their focus is to be the most active. Requirements Their current requirements are: * 93% Accuracy * 4k season points/day or 50 races/day * 40 WPM * Lvl 15 Members A current list of the members and requirements for joining can be found at http://www.nitrotype.com/team/NTA. As of November 17, 2019, iloveshoes2 is captain. The current officers are; BringMeSunshine, ,ArchAngΣL|10k|, Pandora, IsMeAlex, and Typerious Former officers include; ilovefaith2❤, theduck7, ifvictr, #oyeahnicktheman, ⚡️LightningTyper⚡️, GreenKnight, R-Y-D-E-R, RULALIN, ✨Wildflower✨, XTREME|LASER|STRIKE!, 3Crossz, Ⓢlider☯nTheBlack, Toadsmash,✨M-O-I-S-E-S-✨, Zoom...Zoom, Ilovejordans2.0, LIL_PEEP, octav453, and TheProdigyHenry. History In April 2015, the ownership of NTA was transferred to iloveshoes2 by Molon's request. This was the only team captain transfer in NT history. Molon then went inactive and was kicked shortly after. On May 3, 2017, iloveshoes2 disbanded the team. Other racers claimed the team tag "NTA" and the team name, "Ambassadors". iloveshoes2 contacted the admins to disband/edit the teams that took the tag, and she eventually got the team tag back. Oddly enough, she never got the team name "Ambassadors" back, so it was renamed to "Adventurers". iloveshoes2 claimed that she accidentally disbanded the team, although this is unlikely due to the fact that you have to enter your password to disband teams. However, it can be assumed that she had no motive to disband the team on purpose, so how it was possible to accidentally disband the team and/or why she would disband it on purpose remains a mystery. On July 15th, 2017, iDigDogs' shivtr account was heinously compromised by people claiming to have done so on behalf of NTA (i.e., Wohf). This attack had resulted in hundreds of leaked Private Messages due to aggressive phishing tactics abused by people associated with UltraType, where Wohf has since organized and leaked direct messages, who was then a frequenter in large-scale account scamming. It was unknown for months whether there was direct affiliation with the conductors of the phishing attack and NTA, but it was later revealed that Rrraptor was the person behind the hacking (with assistance from UltraType developers), "Wohf", and countless NTA trolls. On August 10, 2018, Wildflower left NTA due to "personal reasons" and joined SSH instead. On August 17, more core racers left and also joined SSH. On October 9, 2018, iloveshoes2 announced that NTA would no longer be competing in seasons, but that she would still be racing to be a billionaire. However, the team remained active. On October 27, 2019, iloveshoes2 changed the team name from "Adventurers" to " *Ambassadors*". Methods of communication The team has had two team websites: http://ntamolon.wixsite.com/ambassadors and http://ntambassadors.shivtr.com/, both of which are outdated, dormant, and no longer updated. The team has also had three Discord servers. The first was pulled down by Shoes in which there was repeated incidents of her own members swearing, prompting a reactionary stance where Shoes attempted to take down the Discord links on the NT Olympics shivtr site, before having been ruled for attempting to surpass her authority and has since remained controversial. The second was deleted as it was run by Ryder, amidst controversy of DOG-skepticism due to vitriolic tensions prompted by NTA members. They have since made a third Discord, which is the one which is being used currently, and have voided much of the controversy it had in the past in regards to frequent raiding on behalf of the team. Trivia *Coincidentally, iloveshoes2 announced that NTA would no longer be competing in seasons 1 day before NTA lost its top 3 streak, during the Back 2 School event. *The team's position, like many other teams, on the 24 hour leaderboard is glitched, and as a result, it still seems that they are in top 3 when in reality they aren't doing enough races to be there. *NTA's official team slogan is GONTA. Category:Teams